


Mind Your Manners

by transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's pretty sure that there isn't a more straight-laced guy than Jensen. Jensen's determined to prove him wrong.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/69316.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn for the prompt mind your manners.

Jensen Ackles is what Jared figures is the definition of a goody two-shoes. He gets the highest grades, goes to church every week because his dad's the local preacher, tutors people on Saturdays and probably spends his free time getting kittens down from trees. He's polite to everybody, leads grace when their families have lunch together after Sunday services and he wears a _purity ring_ , for God's sake.

He also happens to be ridiculously gorgeous.

Jensen's got freckles that smatter over the bridge of his nose and he wears glasses, two things Jared never considered overtly sexy until Jensen. He's got big, green eyes with long lashes and these really great lips that Jared bets could do a whole laundry list of filthy, dirty things. He kind of feels bad for thinking of Jensen like that, but it really, _really_ can't be helped.

Jared doesn't hang out with Jensen past the Sundays they spend together, because while their parents are pretty good friends, Jensen's kind of a loner and keeps to himself most of the time. Jared _does_ know one thing about Jensen, though, one that he's pretty sure nobody else knows: Jensen's not as straight as his daddy likes to think, if the way he checks Jared out when he thinks no one's looking and blushes when Jared catches him, is anything to go by. Which is cool, because Jared's not exactly straight, and it's not like he hasn't checked Jensen out a couple of times, either.

Once or twice.

Church isn't Jared's favourite place in the world, because there's really nothing that can top sleeping in late, but it's okay. He sits with his family and Jensen sits with his while Jensen's dad is up at the front doing what he does. They meet outside afterwards because apparently lunch isn't enough of a chance to talk.

Today it's raining and they're all huddled under the awning when they could be at Jensen's with heat and food. It's stupid.

"This weather is fuckin' shit," Jared mumbles. Jensen makes a noise and Jared raises his eyebrow. "Sorry. Forgot you were dead-set on becoming a priest."

It's a fairly common dig and Jensen usually just snorts and shakes his head or something. "I'm not that innocent, you know."

"Of course not," Jared says. He scowls, looks up at the sky and prays for it to stop raining already, or at least for their families to get out of here. He blows out an exasperated breath. "This is lame. I'm going to the car, you wanna come?" He pauses, then smirks. "We could cuddle. Y'know, for warmth."

He's flirted--or tried to, anyway--with Jensen a couple of times over the past months, pretty much since he figured out girls might not be all that he's into. Innuendo-laced words that even Jensen understands and a lot of winks that have Jensen lowering his head to hide the blush on his face. Only this time, Jensen doesn't lower his head, doesn't even blush. He just stares right back at Jared and shrugs.

"Sure."

\---

Meals with Jensen's family aren't exactly fun. Whatever the conversation is, somehow it always spins to some accomplishment Jensen or his siblings have achieved--and apparently between the three of them, there's a lot that's been achieved--and generally Jared feels lame in comparison. Jensen's parents don't actually try to brag their kids up, but it sometimes feels like it. Jensen usually blushes for most of the meal, though, because he doesn't seem to like being praised--or talked about in general--so it's not all bad. Jensen's cute when he blushes.

Jensen's mom is talking about how Jensen's applied to so many colleges, and how she's certain he'll have his pick of Ivy League schools once the letters start pouring in.

"So, Jared, dear," Jared looks up from his food at Jensen's mom's voice. "Jensen tells me you got the winning touchdown in your last game?"

Jared nods because he knows better than talk with his mouth full, swallows and says, "Yeah." He frowns and turns to Jensen. "You, uh, go to the games?"

"Some of them," Jensen replies, shrugging. "When I don't have homework."

"Oh," he says. "Cool." There's really not much more he can say. He's not sure what it says about him that he's only realizing this now.

"That's quite an achievement, son," Jensen's dad says, picking up on Jared's victory. It's really not--Ivy League schools aren't exactly hounding him to play football, after all--but Jared takes the compliment anyway.

"Jared's a great quarterback," Jensen says, and then Jared feels a hand on his knee. He turns his head to look at Jensen, but Jensen's just smiling softly like it's nothing, so Jared shrugs it off. It probably _is_ nothing.

Jensen says nothing else and reaches for his water, his hand still a warm, known presence on Jared's leg. He raises the glass to his lips and takes a long swallow, and when he puts it back on the table he squeezes Jared's knee quickly. He still doesn't pull away.

Their parents start talking about something else, and Jared goes back to eating and sneaking glances at Jensen. He looks perfectly neutral, nodding at what his father's saying and answering questions when required. Jared does his best to take part in the conversation and ignore Jensen's hand on him. It works for the most part; he doesn't really notice the heat of it after a couple of minutes of talking.

He's got a forkful of mashed potatoes headed for his mouth when he feels Jensen's hand slide further up his leg, stopping not far about the knee. Jared pauses and shoots Jensen a quick glance, but Jensen's not even looking at him, just listening to his sister talk about something that Jared can't follow. Jensen's fingers are soft but strong when he squeezes Jared's thigh, hard enough that Jared hits his knee on the table with surprise. Everybody looks at him and he smiles tightly, says, "Sorry," and takes a drink of water.

The Ackles' table is large, but there are still ten of them so the chairs are set close together. Jared has never really considered this before now, but Jensen's able to move his hand higher up without any detection from anybody apart from Jared. Jared's not exactly sure if it's a good thing, especially with his dick taking interest now that Jensen's hand is mere inches away. Finally, he decides Jensen's hand near there is a pro, but their location?

Most definitely a fucking con.

Jared expects Jensen to pause again, to stop temporarily and maybe, just maybe, that'd be enough time for Jared to excuse himself and get out of Jensen's grip discretely. Instead, Jensen removes his hand himself, drops it back to his side like he'd forgotten he'd left it close to Jared's cock. Jared's not sure if his sigh is from relief or something else.

His mom's talking about one of her star students and Jared's generally trying his best to ignore Jensen next to him, when it happens. Jensen's hand falls right on top of his crotch and Jared jolts at the sudden pressure, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter. Jared feels nine sets of eyes on him, imagines his mom frowning at him, and his cheeks heat up as mumbles an apology before grabbing his fork. Jensen's fingers squeeze slightly and really, it's embarrassing how fast Jared hardens under Jensen's touch.

Gripping his fork tightly in his hand, Jared forces himself not to buck up into Jensen's hand, no matter how hot the temptation is. He imagines he looks ridiculous, his face probably strained and lip caught between his teeth. Even more ridiculous sitting next to Jensen, who looks calm and collected as if he's done this a hundred times, which no, no way he has. Jesus Christ their _parents_ are at the goddamned table.

"Jensen's volunteered to help with the church picnic next month," Jensen's mom is saying, and Jared hears her vaguely over the pounding in his chest.

"What a good boy," Jared's mother replies, smiling over at Jensen.

"Yeah, a fuckin' _saint_ ," Jared mutters under his breath.

Jared tries his best to follow the conversation after that, but it's impossible with Jensen's fingers right _there_ on his dick, rubbing almost torturously slow, small circles, the best that Jensen can do without attracting attention to where his hand's hidden by the tablecloth. He half expects somebody to clue in anyway, to figure out any second just what Jensen's doing under the table and freak out. Nobody does. Biting on his lip, he tries to shoot Jensen a warning glance but he's not paying any attention to Jared, sans his hand on his cock.

His dick is hard and full against his leg, Jensen's touch doing nothing to help and doing everything to tease. Jared squirms in his chair, but at this point he's really not sure if he's doing it to get Jensen to back off or merely to increase stimulation. He can feel a wet spot growing in his underwear and if he doesn't get up soon, it's going to get a lot more uncomfortable.

"Jared," his father says, voice hard, a warning to tell him to mind his manners and sit still. "Something wrong?"

"No," Jared says, his voice tight with strain, at least to his own ears. "Nothing's wrong." Jensen squeezes his cock again and let's go, and Jared catches the smirk that Jensen's trying to hide. Jared drops his fork, pushes his chair out and stands, thankful for tight underwear and loose pants. "I, uh. Bathroom. Can I be excused?"

Jared doesn't care if he leaves the room a little too quickly, and he all but runs to the upstairs bathroom once he's out of sight. He closes the door and presses against it, breathing heavy now that he doesn't have to control it. Fucking Jensen and his... Jesus Christ, what the hell _was_ that? Jared squeezes his dick through his pants and groans, clenching his eyes tight.

He pulls down his pants and underwear quickly and wraps a hand around his hard dick, smears the precome around the head with his thumb. He needs to be fast, because otherwise someone's gonna come up and see if he's okay. The idea that Jensen might come up and check on him is invigorating, and Jared strokes himself swiftly, harder than he usually does.

What if Jensen _did_ follow him up here? What then? Would he offer to prove himself a little fucking more to Jared, jerk him off with the hand that's got the abstinence ring on it, just to be real fucking ironic. His hand gripping Jared firm and jacking him off with slow, long pulls, root to tip until Jared's fucking begging him to speed up, to finish what he started. Maybe he'd kiss him too. Jared grunts and rocks into his fist--yeah, definitely kissing. He'd suck on his mouth, tongues sliding together and Christ, Jensen's lips are probably as amazing as they look, maybe even better.

Or maybe Jensen would get down on his knees and open up for Jared, done proving his point and just wanting to fucking _please_ instead. Guy's perfect at everything else, he'd probably be an expert at sucking dick, too. Wet and hot and just the right amount of pressure, head bobbing on it and-- _Shit_.

Jared comes, long and hot into his hand, too fucking soon and not soon enough. He sags against the door for a minute, then stands when he can't afford to take any more time without giving them an explanation downstairs. He cleans himself off and then splashes water on his face in an attempt to get rid of the redness, waits for a few moments until he's as close to normal as he was when he came up.

They look up when he slides back into his chair, and Jensen does nothing to hide his smirk. Jared's not sure how much could've changed in the space of ten minutes, but looking at Jensen now? He sure as hell ain't thinking the same thing as he was this morning.

"You okay, sweetie?" his mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, offering her a reassuring smile.

They're all seemingly satisfied at that, and pick up whatever conversation they were having before Jared came back.

Jared's smile turns into a full-fledged grin and he moves to squeeze Jensen's thigh. Jensen stops listening to Jared's dad and turns to look at him.

"What're you doing?" he hisses.

Jared grins a little wider and shrugs. "'m just returning the favor. Y'know, proper manners and all that."


End file.
